Ein Abend bei Sara
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Irgendwie beschließen alle am selben Abend, mal bei Sara vorbei zu schauen Chaos vorprogramiert!CSICSI:Miami
1. Ungebetene Gäste

**Lammsandwich für alle oder wie Warrick auf die Intensivstation kam.**

_Das hier ist mal was neues, eine CSI fanfiction. Wir hoffen sie gefällt euch!_

_Ach, und das Übliche gilt: keine der Personen gehört uns, blablabla..._

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Niemand beachtete die Frau, welche mit grünen Gesicht vor dem Kühlschrank kniete.

Ihr Gesicht wechselte langsam die Farbe, von Grün über Weiß zu Hellrot... Dunkelrot...

Andere Leute hätten sich sicherlich gefragt, warum diese Frau so außer sich war. Diese nicht.

Gil kam in sein Büro und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Sara griff mit spitzen Fingern in den Kühlschrank.

Gil sah nicht auf.

Sara kam auf ihn zu.

Gil sah immer noch nicht auf.

Sara holte aus.

Gil sah auf...und duckte sich unter einem fliegenden Lammsandwich hinweg.

Er schaute vorsichtig über den Rand seines Schreibtisches, sprang auf und wich zur Wand zurück.

"Du hast gesagt, du würdest dein Leichensandwich nicht mehr in diesen Kühlschrank legen!"

"Ich war das nicht, ich schwör's!"

"Lügner!"

Und damit begann Sara, Gil durch das Büro zu jagen. Bei einer normalen Frau hätte er sich keine Sorgen gemacht und hätte sie einfach davongejagt oder gefeuert.

Aber Sara war gefährlich. Vor allem wenn man etwas mit Fleisch in den allgemeinen Kühlschrank legte.

Plötzlich kam Warrick zur Tür herein.

"Hi Leute!" sagte er, ohne auf Sara und Gil zu achten und ging zum Kühlschrank.

"Hey, wo ist mein Lammsandwich!" rief er und drehte sich um.

Diese Worte wurden ihm zum Verhängnis.

"DU!" riefen Sara und Gil wie aus einem Mund.

"Oh, sorry, Sara. Hab vergessen das du ein Vegi bist!" sagte Warrick mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Sie wollte mich umbringen!" stieß Gil hervor "Und das wegen dir?"

"Ein Vegi!"

Jetzt war auch Sara sauer. Sie gingen auf Warrick zu.

Und schlugen zu.

Am späten Abend klingelte es bei Gil an der Haustüre. Es war Sara. Er öffnete die Tür und wollte sie fragen, warum sie denn um eine Zeit bei ihm auftauchte, um die normale Menschen schon schliefen, aber sie war schneller .

"Es tut mir leid das ich dich heute so angeschrien , das Sandwich nach dir geworfen habe und dich zusammenschlagen wollte. Wenn Warrick nicht hereingekommen wäre , wärest du jetzt an seiner Stelle. Es tut mir echt leid.!"

Er zog sie rein und schloss die Tür.

"Nicht so schlimm", sagte er , "Aber musstest du ihn gleich krankenhausreif schlagen?"

"Er hat es verdient! Er weiß genau wie ekelig ich Fleisch finde!"

"Na ja, aber ich habe dich damit auch des öfteren geärgert..."

"Ist mir klar. Übrigens, Ich habe das Furzkissen auf deinen Stuhl gelegt!"

"Ohookay!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch die halbe Nacht, bis Sara schon fast einschlief, da sie sturzbesoffen war.

"Isch glaube isch sollte nach hause fahaharen.." lallte Sara.

"Ich glaube nicht." entgegnete Gil "Ich fahre dich."

Als er ankam, schleppte er die mittlerweile schnarchende Sara ins Haus, legte sie aufs Sofa und pflanzte sich daneben. Dann schaltete er den Fernseher ein.

Er war auf eine Lautstärke eingestellt, dass Gil fast in die Glotze kriechen musste um etwas zu verstehen. Er drückte auf den Knöpfen herum.

WOOM!

Er hatte den Lautstärkeregler gefunden. Nun brüllte das Gerät ihn an, so das er fast vom Stuhl fiel. Hastig fing er an auf den Knöpfen herumzuhacken, bis er den erlösenden Aus-Knopf fand. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu Sara um. Er befürchtete der Lärm habe sie geweckt, aber sie schlief, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, wie ein Baby.

Er stand auf und nahm eine Wolldecke, welche er über ihr ausbreitete. Dann setzte er sich wieder und schlief nach einiger Zeit ein. Er wurde von einem ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei geweckt. Als erstes dachte er, er sei auf der Fernbedienung eingeschlafen und das Teil wäre wieder angegangen. Aber dann sah er zu Sara.

Sie wälzte sich unruhig hin und her.

Gil war sich sicher das sie einen Alptraum hatte. Aber sollte er sie wecken?

Ja! Und er tat es auch.

"Sara.." begann er ganz leise, wurde jedoch von einem Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm unterbrochen. Gil warf sich instinktiv auf den Boden als das Fenster zerbrach, und Sara schreckte hoch.

"Was war das?" wollte Gil wissen. Ein Mann rappelte sich auf.

"Hi Leute!"

Sara lächelte, und Gil stöhnte auf. "NICK!"

"Störe ich?" wollte er wissen.

"Ja!" grunzte Gil.

"Nein "erwiderte Sara, "Aber so cool es auch aussehen mag, bitte komm das nächste mal durch die Tür und nicht durch das Fenster. Das wird nämlich auf Dauer teuer."

"Sorry." sagte Nick und pflanzte sich zu Sara auf das Sofa.

"Hast du nicht irgendetwas zu tun?" wollte Gil wissen. Er wollte mit Sara alleine sein.

"Nö!" sagte Nick und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Und wieder waren Gil´s antrainierte Reflexe da, und er hielt sich die Ohren zu. Natürlich grölte der Fernseher nun in einer höllischen Lautstärke.

Nick probierte erst alle Knöpfe an der Fernbedienung aus, doch dann sprang er auf und drückte denKnopf an der Glotze.

Gil lachte dreckig. Sollte Nick es bloß nicht wagen seine Sara anzugraben.

Sara drehte sich zu Nick um.

"Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" wollte sie wissen.

"Ach, ich dachte ich besuch dich mal." antwortete er."Weißt du Sara, ich bin im Moment solo und habe einfach keine Lust immer alleine herumzugammeln. Die Filme im Kino habe ich mittlerweile alle schon 10 Mal gesehen, aber davon werden sie auch nicht besser."

"Und wieso gehst du nicht Greg auf die Nerven sondern uns?" wollte Gil wissen, "Ich meine nur, ihr beide seid doch für einander geschaffen!"

Nick sah ihn böse an.

"Ganz einfach Gil. Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht schwul bin."

"Selber schwul!"

"Faltenwohnheim!"

"Weiberheld!"

"Arschgesicht!"

Da fing Gil an zu weinen.

Da fing Nick an zu lachen.

Da klingelte es an der Tür.

Sara öffnete, und Gil und Nick blieben sitzen.

Herein kam eine Frau mit blonden Haaren und sehr wenig Klamotten an. Sie setzte sich neben Gil auf das Sofa, und sofort war Sara vergessen. Immerhin hatte Sara keinen Minirock ohne etwas drunter an.

"Was führt dich hier her, Catherine?" fragte Sara die blonde Frau und setzte sich wieder neben Nick.

"Oh, " antwortete sie,"Ich komme gerade von meinem Nebenjob, und dachte schaust mal bei Sara vorbei was die so treibt. Warum ist es hier denn eigentlich so kalt?"

"Kann ich dir sagen!" röhrte Gil,"Weil Nick es für nötig befunden hatte, auch vorbei zukommen. Nur eben durch das Fenster, das fand er wohl obercool!"

"Wenigstens passe ich durch das Fenster, Dickerchen!"

Da klingelte es schon wieder.

Diesmal ging Gil.

Er öffnete die Tür...

...und davor stand Freddy Krueger. Die Krallenhand hatte er zum Gruß erhoben.

Gil brüllte wie ein kleines Mädchen und rannte dann wie ein Irrer durch die Wohnung, bis er gegen eine Wand klatschte und bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Nick und Sara, welche den Lärm gehört hatten, waren sofort aufgesprungen und rannten zur Tür.

Als sie sahen, wer da stand atmeten sie auf.

"Hi Greg!" sagte Nick, "Komm doch rein."

Greg nahm die Maske ab und folgte den beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

Währenddessen war Gil wieder zu sich gekommen, nur leider war seine Brille bei der Aktion mit der Wand draufgegangen.

Natürlich nutzten die anderen das aus, und Greg und Catherine tauschten die Plätze. So kam es, das nach einigen vielen Bier, Gil begann, Greg anzugraben, denn seine Brille war ja im Arsch und eigentlich wollte er nur Catherine an die Wäsche.

Da klingelte es schon wieder.

"Mann ,was soll das ständige Geklingel?" wollte Nick wissen.

Sara ging an die Tür.

Sie fiel fast in Ohnmacht.

Vor ihr stand ihr absoluter Traummann. Er trug Ein blaues Hemd, welches er immer trug wenn er nicht sein rotes trug. Er trug aus dem Grund kein weißes oder rosanes, weil sich die Farbe sonst mit seinen Haaren beißen täte.

Außerdem trug er eine Sonnenbrille, mit welcher er sich wohl sehr cool vorkam. Einen anderen Grund gab es nicht, mitten in der Nacht eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen.

"Hi" sagte Sara.

"Hi!" sagte Horatio.

"Komm rein!" Sara schleppte ihn zu den andern ins Wohnzimmer.

"Der ist aber hässlich!" sagte Nick, und Sara griff sich eine Steinfigur, welche sie nach Nick warf.

Sie traf ihn mitten im Gesicht, und seine Nase war gebrochen .

"Aua...ich blute!" weinte Nick.

Alle lachten ihn aus.

Dann rückten sie näher zusammen, damit Horatio auch noch Platz hatte. Sie saßen nun zu sechst auf einen 2-er Sofa.

Sarah sah Horatio erwartungsvoll an.

Horatio starrt zurück.

Sara starrte immer noch.

"Ich bin schwul." sagte Horatio.

"WAS?" hörte man eine Stimme vom Fenster her.

Alle drehten sich in die Richtung. Am Fenster stand Megan Donnor.

"Äh..."stammelte Horatio.

"Du bist also schwul?" fragte Megan böse und quetschte sich zu den anderen aufs Sofa.

"Nein, Ich..."

Megan schaute nun wirklich böse. "Hätte Iris Kati nicht gesagt, das wir aufeinander stehen wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Situation!" rief sie.

"Es gibt keine eine Situation nicht!" schrie Horatio zurück

Greg hatte Popcorn gemacht und nun saßen die 5 auf dem Sofa und mampften es. (Das Popcorn, nicht das Sofa)

"Das is wie Kino!" meinte Nick, und alle stimmten ihm zu.

Während dessen ging es bei Horatio und Megan weiter.

"Bitte keine doppelte Verneinung!" sagte Megan.

"Na gut: ES GIBT KEINE EINE SITUATION!"

"Ach ja? Nach drei Monaten sagst du mir auf einmal das du schwul bist!"

"NEIN! Das hab ich nur gesagt weil ich diese hasenzähnige Vegetarierin loswerden wollte!"

"Ach so." damit ging Megan zu ihrem Auto und holte noch mehr Bier für alle.

"Hasenzähnige Vegetarierin?" kreischte Sara Horatio an.

"Na ja Sara, du musst zugeben, deine Zähne stehen wirklich ein bisschen hervor..." sagte Gil kleinlaut.

"HAT DICH EINER GEFRAGT, ARSCHGESICHT!" brüllte sie ihn an.

Da fing Gil wieder an zu weinen.

Da fing Nick wieder an zu lachen.

"WAS GIBTS DENN DA ZU LACHEN!" brüllte Sara nun auch Nick an.

"Äh... Ich lache über Gil. Du hast doch keine Hasenzähne, du bist wunderschön strahlend..."stotterte Nick schnell.

Anscheinend hatte Sara doch schon ein paar Bier zu viel.

"Wirklich?" fragte sie gurrend und zwinkerte Nick zu.

Der schaute sie extrem verstört an und hielt sich seine noch immer blutende Nase.

Sara begann sich an Nick ranzumachen, und alle lachten ihn wiedermal aus.

"Du solltest mal ganz leise sein!" sagte Nick böse zu Gil, welcher noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte das es sich bei seinem Flirtpartner nicht um Catherine handelte.

Greg fand das äußerst abstoßend, und das sagte er auch :"Ich finde das äußerst abstoßend." sagte er.

_Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen, Kapitel 2 ist schon in Vorbereitung. (es kann aber ein bisschen dauern, da wir im Moment an verschiedenen anderen Storys arbeiten!)_

_Missy+Angelo (HurlyBurly)_


	2. Und was machen wir jetzt?

_Hallööööööö!_

_So, erst mal an alle Reviewler: **Sara+Gil, csconni, blinklicht, Annika, juli, frl-smilla und Kygore**:**Danke, Danke, DANKE! **Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat! _

_**frl-Smilla**: Den Ausdruck "Faltenwohnheim" hab ich von meinem Bruder. Keinen Schimmer, wo er den her hat!_

_Tut mir leid, dass das jetzt so lang gedauert hat, aber aus unserem dynamischen Duo ist vorübergehend ein dynamisches Uno geworden – ein leicht überfordertes, dynamisches Uno!_

_Dazu kamen noch eine Schreibblockade und Stress!_

_Aber hier kommt der zweite Teil, also viel Spaß damit! (Bitte fühlt euch nicht auf den Schlips getreten, wenn ich fieß zu euren Lieblings-Charas bin! Ich meine es nicht böse, ich hoffe ihr könnt genau wie ich drüber lachen. Das gilt in diesem Teil vor allem für Nick Fans!)_

_Axo: Die Personen gehören Jerry Bruckheimer und Luc Besson, und wenn ich wen vergessen haben sollte, tuts mir leid. Na ja, ihr wisst ja was ich meine! ;-)_

**Ein Abend bei Sara – FLASCHENDREHEN!**

So saßen sie alle au dem Sofa, und nach 10 minütigem Tapete-anstarren entschieden sie, dass ihnen langweilig war.

„Mir ist langweilig." bemerkte Nick schlau.

Dia anderen gaben ihm ausnahmsweise Recht.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" wollte die unfreiwillige Gastgeberin, Sara, wissen.

„Wie wär's mit einem Gesellschaftsspiel?"

„TEKKEN!" schrie Horatio.

„Das ist kein Gesellschaftsspiel!" klärte Catherine ihn auf, "Aber geil isses trotzdem!"

So kam es, dass folgende Abmachung getroffen wurde: Jeder konnte sich ein Spiel - oder was auch immer – aussuchen, wenn er wollte.

TEKKEN war eine kurzlebige Aktion.

Bereits in der dritten Runde, die H. verlor, rastete er vollkommen aus und zertrümmerte seinen Controller auf Gils Schädel.

Auch „Steck dem Esel den Schwanz an", „Tpofschlagen" und „Ich sehe was was du nicht siehst" waren keine richtigen Erfolge.

So entschied man sich für Cluedo.

Normalerweise ist Cluedo ein spannendes Spiel. Finde raus, wer wen wo abgemurkst hat.

Bei dieser Cluedo Gemeinschaft dauerte es jedoch 2 Runden, und einer hatte den Fall gelöst. Sie entschieden, dass Cluedo kein Spiel für Kriminalisten sei.

Bei „Monopoly" schummelten Greg und Megan wie irre, und zurechnungsfähig war auch keiner mehr.

Also entschieden sie sich für den absoluten Favoriten jeder Party. Nein, nicht Strippoker. FLASCHENDREHEN!

Sie schoben den Wohnzimmertisch und das Sofa zur Seite und setzen sich im Kreis auf den Boden.

„Wir haben noch keine Flasche." bemerkte Megan.

Sara leerte eine Pulle Bier. „Bitteschöööööhn." lallte sie.

„Danke." Nick riss ihr die Flasche aus der Hand. Er packte sie auf den Boden und drehte sie.

Die Flasche zeigte Auf Megan.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" riefen alle durcheinander.

Megan überlegte. „Pflicht." meinte sie schließlich.

Nick nahm die Blumenvase vom Tisch und reichte sie Megan.

„Austrinken."

„Schlimmer als das Bier kann's nicht sein." Mit diesen Worten leerte sie die Vase.

Beifallsgebrüll und Geklatsche.

„Du bist eklig." stellte Catherine fest.

Megan überhörte diese Bemerkung wohlwollend und drehte die Flasche.

Horatio.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" lächelte Megan zuckersüß.

Beim Gedanken, vielleicht etwas noch schlimmeres als ein Blumenvase leeren zu müssen, entschied Horatio sich für Wahrheit.

Megan sah ihn genüsslich grinsend an.

„Trägst du ein Toupet?" fragte sie schließlich.

Schweigen.

Dann: „Kann ich die Frage tauschen?" wollte H. wissen.

Megan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also gut: NEIN."

Sara entschied, das nicht zu glauben und zerrte ihm kräftig an den Haaren.

Sie hielten.

„AhAhAhA" schrie H., „Das ist ein Echthaar-Implantat!"

„Axo." Sara ließ los.

H. drehte die Flasche.

Gil.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" wollten Horatio wissen.

Gill, der wirklich ein Toupet trug, hatte keine Lust dass die anderen davon Wind bekamen, also entschied er sich für Pflicht.

„Pflicht" sagte er kurz und bündig.

„Rasier dir die Augenbrauen ab." kam es von Horatio.

Gill, der noch nie viel wert auf sein Äußeres gelegt hatte und bei Catherine – oder gGreg, wie man's nahm – nicht als Weichei gelten wollte, rannte sofort in Sara's Bad, sprühte sich die Augenbrauen mit Aprikosen-Rasierschaum ein und rasierte sie ratzekahl weg.

Erhobenen Hauptes marschierte er sodann ins wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder in die Runde.

Wieder schweigen.

Er sieht aus wie Whoopy Goldberg." bemerkte Nick.

Schallendes Gelächter.

Gill ignorierte das und drehte.

Die Flasche zeigte wieder auf Horatio.

Gil grinste bösartig.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, H.?" wollte er wissen.

Horatio sah sich gehetzt um.

„Wahrheit."

„Gut." meinte Gil, „Wessen Tochter ist das kleine Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, mit der du immer umläufst?"

„Äh, ich ill doch lieber Pflicht!" stammelte Horatio.

„Wir wollen die Wahrheit!" riefen Sara und Gil im Chor.

„Die Wahrheit?" rief H.

„Ja, die Wahrheit!"

Auf einmal stand Jack Nicholson am Fenster. „SIE WÜRDEN DIE WAHRHEIT DOCH GAR NICHT VERKRAFTEN!" schrie er. Dann verschwand er wieder.

All waren verwirrt.

Sie erklärten die Runde für ungültig.

Gil durfte noch mal drehen.

Diesmal zeigte die Flasche auf Nick.

Gil hatte Nicks Gemeinheiten noch nicht vergessen. Nick hatte das vergessen. Gil wusste, dass er's vergessen hatte.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte Gil ganz normal.

„Pflicht" meinte Nick lässig.

„Gut." sagte Gil, „Dann geh doch mal rüber zu Stan und borg dir ne Tasse Zucker."

Nick wurde bleich.

Stan, der eigentlich Norman Stansfield hieß, war Saras Nachbar. Er arbeitete bei der DEA und war mental etwas angeknackst. Er hatte schon etliche Klagen wegen Körperverletzung aufgebrummt bekommen. So zum Beispiel eine, weil er den Briefträger mit der Begründung über den Haufen geschossen hatte, er habe seine Postkarte gelesen. Dem Zeitungsjungen unterstellte er, er habe versucht ihn mit der Zeitung ab zuschmeißen. Den Milchmann jagte er grundlos mit der Schrotfinte einmal um den Block.

Und Nick sollte nun zu diesem Irren rübergehen und eine Tasse Zucker holen.

Nick war jedoch fest von seiner Männlichkeit überzeugt.

Er stand auf, holte eine Tasse aus Sara's Schrank und ging raus.

Die andren drückten ihre Nasen am Fenster platt.

Nick marschierte über den Rasen zum Nachbarhaus.

„Ähm, Sara?" begann Greg, „Wenn dieser Stan auch so schon unausstehlich ist, wie wird er dann drauf sein wenn um halb drei morgens ein angetrunkener Kerl vor seiner Tür auftaucht und um eine tasse Zucker bettelt?"

„Ich konnte Nick noch nie leiden." meldete sich Gil zu Wort.

Catherine erinnerte die Situation an ein Buch, das sie mal gelesen hatte: „Menschenjagd" von Richard Bachmann alias Stephen King. Leute gehen zur Unterhaltung der anderen drauf.

Nick hatte die Haustür erreicht. In einem der Fenster brannte Licht, und Beethoven war zu hören.

Nick klingelte.

Nichts geschah.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Stansfield stand im Türrahmen und drückte Nick seine Magnum zwischen die Augen.

„Was wollen Sie?" knurrte er.

„Ähh..." stammelte Nick. Dann passierte das, was immer passierte wenn ihm jemand eine Waffe vors Gesicht hielt – er fing an zu weinen.

„Was wollen Sie?" wiederholte Stansfield höflich.

„Ich...wollte nur eine Tasse Zucker!" jammerte Nick. Dann beging er einen Fehler. „Ich...k-komme von Ihrer Nachbarin, Sara, w-wir haben eine p-party gefeiert und -"

„Meinen Sie die Party, zu der ich nicht eingeladen war?" wollte Stan wissen und drückte ab. Nichts geschah, die Waffe war nicht geladen.

Die Handlung allein jedoch reichte aus, um Nick endgültig den Rest zu geben.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und fing lauthals an zu heulen. Er drehte sich um und rannte heulend von dannen.

Stansfield sah ihm hinterher und murmelte etwas, was wie „Der Tod ist ziemlich launisch heute" klang.

Nick rannte in Sara's Wohnung und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Alle sahen ihn n.

Sara reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. „Dir läuft da der Schnodder...du weißt schon."

„Da läuft noch was ganz anderes..." bemerkte Gil mit einem Blick auf Nicks Hose. „Hahahahaha!" lachte er „Nick hat sich nass gemacht!"

Dieser sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment wieder anfangen zu heulen.

„Gil, zieh deine Hose aus und gib sie Nick." befahl Catherine.

„NEIN!" protestierte Gil.

„Zieh sofort deine Hose aus, oder ich schlag dich windelweich!" drohte Sara.

„Aber...die ist ihm bestimmt viel zu groß!" argumentierte Gil.

„Stimmt." musste Catherine ihm recht geben.

Alle drehte sich zu Horatio um.

„Oh nein, guckt mich nicht alle so an! Vergesst es!" er krallte sich an seiner Hose fest.

„H., sag mal, was war das vorhin mit den Rothaarigen Mädchen?" wollte Megan wissen.

Horatio gab auf. „Aber was soll ich solange anziehen?" wollte er wissen.

Sie überlegten.

Da fiel Sara etwas ein.

„Ich hab noch den alten Schottenrock von meinem Dad!" rief sie.

„Alles, nur das nicht!" rief Horatio zurück.

Sara und überhörte seine Einwände und holte den Rock.

„So, und nun Klamotten tauschen!2 befahl megan.

Wiederwillig schälten Nick und Horatio sich aus Ihren Hosen.

„Warum geben wir nicht einfach Nick den Rock und H. behält seine Hose?" fragte Greg.

„Weil die Autorin noch eine Anspielung auf den Film: „Das Geheimes der fliegenden Teufel" machen will." klärte Sara ihn auf.

Nick trug total coole Boxershorts. Horatio hingegen...nun ja, er trug enge, knappe, blaue Addidas-Unterhosen. Nicht einmal Megan, die ihn dann doch etwas mochte, hatte genug Anstand ihn nicht auszulachen.

Horatio war das ganze total peinlich und seine Gesichtsfarbe passte sich seiner Haarfarbe an.

Kurz darauf saßen alle wieder im Wohnzimmer.

Nach den unschönen Zwischenfall mit Stan hatten sie beschlossen, das Flaschendrehen einzustellen.

Stattdessen nahm Greg das Telefon, schaltete den Lautsprecher ein und dachte sich eine Nummer aus.

Tut, Tut, Tut...

Dann meldete sich eine Stimme.

„Hallo?"

„Guten Tag!" flötete Greg, „Es ist Drei Uhr Morgens. Dies ist Ihr Weckruf!"

„Weckruf?" fauchte der Mann am anderen Ende.

„Ähm..."versuchte Nick sich einzuschalten

„Ich werde herausfinden wer Sie sind!" rief der Mann, „Und dann knall ich Sie ab!

„ÄHM..." versuche Nick es nochmals, diesmal etwas lauter. Gregg machte die halt-den-Rand-Geste.

„Niemand macht so einen Scheiß mit mir!" brüllte der Mann, „Nicht mit Norman Stansfield!"

Greg wurde bleich und Catherine riss schnell den Stecker aus der Wand.

„Ich hab ja versucht es euch verständlich zu machen, aber ihr..." Nick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Könnten wir bitte etwas machen, was weder das Leben einzelner noch das Leben aller hier anwesenden Personen gefährdet?" wollte Catherine wissen.

„Und was schlägst du vo?"

„Wie wär's mit...Film gucken?"

Alle waren einverstanden.

Biss die Frage aufkam, welcher Film aus Sara's Sammlung es denn sein sollte.

Greg wollte „Lost Highway " gucken, denn da spielte Marilyn Manson mit, Sara bestand auf „Interstate 60".

Megan wollte unbedingt „Evita" sehen, Gil „das große Krabbeln" und Nick „Kate & Leopold"(Grund nicht bekannt).

Catherine war für „Species", und Horatio wollte unbedingt „Lebenszeichen – Proof of Life" sehen.

Zum Glück hatte Sara einen Bild in Bild in Bild in Bild in Bild in Bild in Bild Fernseher, so konnte jeder das gucken was er wollte, aber am Ende guckte doch jeder was anderes, weil er den Film des Nachbarn besser und die Bildchen bunter fand.

Sie hatten sich auf Stumm Schaltung geeinigt, da Catherine ihr „Species" nicht mit einem inbrünstigen „Don´t cry for me, Argentina" und Megan „Evita" nicht mit Rammstein unterlegt haben wollte.

Das lief auch ganz gut, bis es klingelte.

„Ich geh schon, ist bestimmt Eric oder so!" meinte Megan und ging an die Tür.

Der Mann, welcher davor stand, sah merkwürdig aus.

Er hatte lange, dunkle Haare, trug einen grauen Anzug mit passendem Zylinder und hatte – wie schon zuvor Horatio – eine blaue Sonnenbrille auf der Nase.

„Gnädige Frau", begann er und legte einen Akzent an den Tag, welchen Megan nicht so richtig einordnen konnte, „Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Da Megan, wie auch die anderen, schon ziemlich abgefüllt war, machte sie sich keine Gedanken darum, wer der Mann war, aber mit noch mehr Gästen konnte es nur noch lustiger werden. Außerdem wollte sie ihren Film weiter gucken.

Sie schleppte den Neuankömmling mit ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wer ist das denn?" wollte Gil wissen.

„Ich bin ...äh...Graf Dracula." stellte sich der Mann vor.

„Hi, Graf Dracula!" riefen alle im Chor. (muss man sich jetzt vorstellen wie in diesen Selbsthilfegruppen)

Megan machte die Tür zu.

In diesem Moment warf Graf Dracula seine Verkleidung ab, und zum Vorschein kam...Stansfield!"

„Scheiße" erkannte Nick.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen!" rief Stansfiled, immer noch mit dem komischen Akzent. „Tschuldigung" nuschelte er und friemelte die Vampirzähne aus seiner Schnute.

Sara versuchte, das beste aus der Situation zu machen.

„Willste ein Bier?" fragte sie so lässig wie möglich.

Man sah, wie es in Stan's Kopf arbeitete.

Sollte er den glorreichen 7 hier das Licht auspusten, so wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte? Oder sollte er es einfach dabei belassen und mal ein netter Mensch sein? Die Blonde sah ja gar nicht so schlecht aus...

Er entschied sich für letzteres.

„Klar, Gerne!" antwortete er schließlich und packte seine Pumpgun und die mMagnum auf den Garderobentisch. Er nahm sich vor, heute Nacht Niemanden kaltzustellen.

Er hielt sich auch dran.

Na ja, fast zumindest. Als um halb fünf Morgens der dumme Dreckshahn der Nachbarn zu krähen anfing, holte Stan kurzerhand seine Pumpgun und damit den Hahn von seinem scheiß Hühnerhaus.

Tja, und so kam es dass die 8 nun einmal im Monat bei einem von ihnen eine Mordsparty schmissen.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann feiern sie noch heute!

_So, das war´s. _

_Ich hoffe ihr fandet es genauso gut wie den certsne teil, ewenn nicht ogar besser! Tihi!_

_Tut mir echt leid dass es so lane gedauter hat, ich hoffe in Zukunft mal wieder ein bisschen mehr zeit fr meine starys zu finden!_

_Also, machts gut, und nochmals danke für eure Reviews (spekulier auf neue ;-) )_

_Missy_

_Axo: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, dar sie behalten!_


End file.
